priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 144 - Nice to see you! It's Mirei!
is the 4th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 144nd episode in the series overall. It aired on April 25, 2017. Plot ''Laala attempts to pull off her lie to Mirei when her old unit mate announces a surprise visit to Paparajuku. '' Summary Laala and Yui admire the grand opening of the Prism Stone shop in Paparajuku when Laala gets a call from Mirei. After their prior discussion, Laala recalls lying to Mirei about the "success" of the PriPara there. Mirei was suspicious but didn't doubt Laala- which is only worsened after she overhears Yui in the middle of a fantasy and accidentally takes her word to heart. To Laala's shock, Mirei reveals that because the Osaku PriPara went so well, she's currently on holiday and can come to pay her a visit. She will be there the next day, and hangs up while Laala panics. Yui is left feeling excited by the news while Laala worries. In PriPara Laala continues to worry but Yui is unable to understand the big deal until Laala confesses she lied to her. Yui reminds her how empty the PriPara is, and tells her that she should have been honest, and Laala admits that she wants to but recalls how easily her friends have it and how hard they've been working that she would let them down. Not only that but Mirei would be really angry with her. To the girls shock, Cooky is able to talk and he asks Laala if something is bothering her. He suggests she used holograms to lend her a hand and they speak to Meganee, but she refuses to allow this. Holograms would drain too much energy, although Laala tries to plead with her using a coupon she has to just form small crowds of holograms, and to their surprise, Meganee allows it and hands the device over. In the PriPara Square, Laala and Yui test the new device. The hologram device works, summoning several buildings around them as Yui suddenly gets an idea. They locate several mannequin from Prism Stone and bring them inside to display them all over the main area. As this is going on, Mirei makes her way to Paparajuku on a train. While the mannequin seem convincing, Yui reveals she also has some large props and asks for an opinion. Laala believes this might work while admiring everything- but she admits something is off. As it turns out it's much too quiet, but Cooky offers to make them some sound effects. Further convinced, the duo admire their efforts and are sure by now Mirei will buy this. With that, Yui heads out to the Prism Stone shop to wait for Mirei's arrival. Stepping inside, Mirei finds Yui and speaks to her. Yui has no idea she's actually Mirei though and attempts to get her interested in PriPara, believing she might be a fan. Mirei is left confused, but Yui decides to be her escort since she has time before "Mirei" arrives. She steps into PriPara and changes form, reappearing on the other side to find Mirei standing near her all of the sudden. Mirei thanks her, and Yui begins to panic at this, somewhat embarrassed for her rude behavior. Mirei is fine though, and Laala happily joins them; only for Mirei to fall over when she tries to hug Laala. She takes a moment to explain what happened and they continue on their way, with Mirei easily falling for their trick. With a little help from Punicorn they manage to distract Mirei. She admires the brand new manager and PriPara, and Laala attempts to convince Mirei to leave PriPara already. Mirei would rather see a tour of it though and Laala considers just being honest and telling the truth, but Mirei reveals she already knew it was a trick. She picks up the hologram device after knocking a mannequin over and shuts it off to find just how empty it really is. She is beyond angry and smacks both girls with a ticket, asking for the truth and explaining her frustration that Laala wasn't honest with her as a friend. She decides to forgive her though, and they go on to reveal that they don't have much time to hurry and gather more attention before it's time for the Grand Prix. Hearing of the risks involved, Mirei decides to lend them a hand right away. Back at the Academy, Mirei heads inside and introduces herself to the students of Avocado Academy. None of them really seal any appeal, even after she shows them the math she's done involving it, and pointing out the truth that she is an Idol too by showing them a picture of her Idol form- which seems to make them reconsider in a hurry. She suggests they give it a try and she is sure they will love it but unknown to them, the Disciplinarian group is watching this and interrupts to put a stop to it. In seconds, Mimiko has delivered several tickets upon Mirei but rather then lose her head, Mirei cooly points out a regulation that students must behave amicably towards those from other schools. Her attitude for no reason is a breech against school rules. As Mimiko attempts to convince the students surrounding them that she was only having their best interest in mind, they agree with Yui and Laala that Mirei being there to discuss PriPara isn't exactly a crime. Mirei then goes on to bring up the Exemplary Head Disciplinarian Contest, to which she has won three years in a row and hall of fame entrant and insists that because of this, she be permitted on the school grounds and do her work. After giving the tickets back to Mimiko, she and the other members run off in defeat. Laala and Yui bring Mirei and the other girls to the large tunnels underground they had worked on. They explain how they use it to get to PriPara and the girls begin to chat about what PriPara is like. Hearing them, Laala suggests they try to broadcast PriPara and Mirei tells her to try Pri Pri Douga and PriTube since a lot of people go online these days. They agree and soon arrive to the Prism Stone shop. Once inside, Mirei explains how the process works. The various students change form and reappear with Mirei and thank her for her help. For her efforts she earns enough to gain a performance and after hearing how excited the girls (and Yui) are, she invites Laala to join her on the stage. Laala agrees and after Yui gets a broadcast with Meganee set up, she and Mirei change forms and appear on stage to perform. After their performance everyone cheers for the girls and Meganee reveals they gained their Super Cyalume coords. Delighted with this, the girls comment on the change of events. Back at school are a group of girls who decide that after watching Mirei perform, they want to check out PriPara as well. With her efforts, a brand new building appears and they say farewell to the students who joined them earlier. It's then Mirei gets a call and she is informed she must go to Iparaki now. Laala is a little disappointed but Mirei assures that she'll be back if she really needs her help again. She then tells Yui to keep an eye on Laala and they exchange friend tickets before she leaves. That night, Mimiko is still frustrated. She spends the evening observing Mirei and while she decides to acknowledge her, she finds her Idol-self unsavory and plans to keep trying to limit the interest in PriPara by any means. Major Events *Laala and Mirei recieve their new Super Cyalume Coords. *Mirei stops at the Paparajuku PriPara for the first time. *Cooky reveals he can talk. *Another building is spawned in PriPara. Trivia *When Mirei shows her idol image to the students of Avocado Academy, she used an official image from the series. *Mirei mentions PriTube and Pri Pri Douga, which are based on two popular online video websites, Youtube and Nico Nico Douga. *Kuma gets his first spoken lines in this season during the episode preview. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara